


Part of Your Life (Love)

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, kind of forbidden relationship, model/dancer au, yugyeom loving bambam too much for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Bambam was the up rising model with glamorous life while Yugyeom just a mere college student who loved to dance. Yugyeom wished to be part of Bambam's life, but Yugyeom would never fit on Bambam's future plan. Mark would.





	1. There Goes the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another yugbam angst. But also smut! Haha...  
> As you can see, this story was born purely for self-indulgence but then the plot developed and it's quite interesting so why not making it as full story. I mostly write kind of unfinished/open ending stories before, but I promise this will have a conclusive ending.  
> Tag will be added as the story progresses.

Yugyeom thought his morning couldn’t get better.

 

In his bed, Bambam sprawled on his stomach, reading what looked like one of Yugyeom’s _One Piece_ collections. His hair tousled from sleeping and the remaining of his hair gel still visible, it looked messy in a pleasing way. Bambam covered with nothing except the blanket that barely draped over his back, showing his pretty lithe body, the view of his sharp shoulder blade twisted something in Yugyeom’s gut. His back arched beautifully as he shifted upward, finding more comfortable position to read, and the sunshine falling through the window glasses on his figures made his tanned skin looked golden, glowing and surreal.

Bambam looked _ethereal_.

There’s a sudden urge, for Yugyeom, to capture this moment, to keep it in his mind forever, for him, and only him. No wonder numerous magazines scrambled to their feet just to get Bambam’s face endued their cover magazine. He felt a little jealous at the photographers worked with Bambam and had the privilege to take his pictures as he posed for them beautifully.

But somehow, the sight of Bambam before him, with all his glory, didn’t belong to his humble room— only consist of a single bed barely fit two of their body placed in the corner, a table and a chair that full of his belonging, and a cupboard to keep his clothes. His room was messy, clothes thrown around the room, the result of Yugyeom and Bambam hastiness last night to get each other off their clothes as fast as possible. The fading wall paper looked pathetic in Bambam’s presence and the small window gave view of the outside, offering nothing special, only building and building and dirty street. There was not much to expect given the fact he lived in cheap apartment in the middle of crowded suburban area, populated by students and low wages workers mostly.

Bambam, Yugyeom thought, supposed to wake up tangled in an expensive fur-like blanket and silk bed cover on top of the king-sized bed, chandelier hanging on top of the bedroom, opening his doe eyes slowly as morning sunlight hit him from the huge window of the skyscraper apartment building he lived on, watching the sun rose slowly, the landscape of the city below welcomed him in the morning. Bambam belonged there, on top of the world.

In Yugyeom’s perspective, Bambam didn’t fit here, but Yugyeom was more than happy that he, in fact, was here.

“Stop staring,” Bambam said with fake irritation without looking up from his manga, cutting his wandering mind. Yugyeom could even see him rolling his eyes but knew better it was just an act.

Smiling sheepishly, Yugyeom put his towel in the chair on top of his piled clothes before walking toward the bed, fresh water dripping from his hair to the nape of his neck and back. He took a place to sit beside Bambam and hugged him playfully from behind, putting his weight on top of the smaller boy. Bambam whined but do nothing to stop him as Yugyeom leaned down, kissing the blade of his shoulder then moving up with feathery kisses until he stopped where his neck met the shoulder. He nuzzled there, filling up his nose with the whiff of Bambam’s expensive spicy cologne still lingering from yesterday mixed with his natural body scent. He loved Bambam’s smell like this, not too strong, familiar, and warm.

He loved everything about Bambam, period.

Automatically, Bambam turned his head, lips pursed towards Yugyeom. Their body move on their own in familiarity, their lips met, brushing lightly for a second, both with eyes closed enjoying the moment, before Bambam back to his reading naturally. The kiss was nothing compared to what they’ve done last night, or any other occasion when they couldn’t keep their hands (or mouth) off each other, it was only a couple second of lips met lips, nothing particularly special, but it still made Yugyeom’s heart skipped. Because the way Bambam unconsciously seek his lips, and how natural it was for him to do that, warmed his whole body.

It makes him want to wrap himself tightly around the smaller boy, to never let him go. So he did that, toppled on top of him, which drew a small whine from Bambam and a _what the f_. Yugyeom just chuckled, buried his face deeper on the nape of his neck, and tighten his hold even though their position was clearly uncomfortable. Yugyeom didn’t mind, he would fit anyway, as long as with Bambam.

“You’re heavy,” Bambam protested finally after they stayed like that for a moment.

“Just a minute,” Yugyeom mumbled, _a little more before you go again_ , “I have a class this morning.”

“Really?” Bambam stirred under him, “Actually I planned to stay for the day.”

Yugyeom perked up at this and somehow he knew Bambam was pouting from his voice. It was a rare chance for Bambam to stay after the night-

“But I have a class this morning,” whined Yugyeom as he untangled himself for Bambam and looked at him exasperatedly.

“Just skip,” Bambam wriggled his eyebrow, twisting his body to face Yugyeom, the manga forgotten somewhere, pulling Yugyeom close on top of him once again.

Yugyeom knew that face, and it meant Bambam would get what he wanted in any way in the end.

“We could do many things today,” Bambam continued as he looked at Yugyeom seductively.

Ok. That was tempting. Come to think of it, the subject of his class this morning  was not really that important, and he’s just in his first year of university, it’s not like he would fall far behind skipping one class, right? Besides, it was hard for them to meet up, Bambam’s crazy schedule as a new rising model and all.

 “Fine,” Yugyeom shrugged. His nonchalant act didn’t last long. The blanket was useless, barely covering Bambam’s crotch. Yugyeom could feel Bambam’s body spread stark naked under him. He probably had been drooling right now for all he knew.

Bambam seemed to know how he was affecting the younger boy, literally enjoying the attention, and crossed his hands up under his head, putting on a show. “Like what you see?” He cocked one of his eyebrow.

Now that Yugyeom looked at his lips, so soft, swollen and inviting right under him, his stomach churned and he could feel himself slowly getting hard. He knew where this will head to, but they’ve just have several rounds last night, he wasn’t sure if he still had the strength when they haven’t even had breakfast. Saved the question on how Bambam would manage another round.

Bambam shifted and his hands reached up to his chest, roaming around as his eyes darkened. Yugyeom let Bambam’s hands wander, he liked the warmth of his hands, on his chests, his shoulder, his stomach.  

“Why’d you have to wear pants?” Bambam whined when his hands found the waistband of Yugyeom’s short, looking at it as if it had offended him.

“Should I wear a skirt, then?” It got Yugyeom a slap on his chest. “Ow, I _was_ preparing to go out, mind you. You should tell me last night so I don’t need to get up from the bed, or shower.”

“Well, I’m here to have your nice ass view all day long,” Bambam was deliberately ignoring Yugyeom’s rant.

Bambam was about to pull his pants down, but Yugyeom caught it immediately. Bambam’s pout was so adorable Yugyeom can’t help but chuckled as his heart flipped.

“Now that I have took a shower, don’t you want to spend the day outside? We could take a walk and have a breakfast and coffee.” Yugyeom suggested.

“Why would I want to be outside when I have you here?” Bambam tugged him closer so suddenly Yugyeom almost toppled on him, their breath mingled just centimeters apart. His eyes mischievous and his hands was back to Yugyeom’s waist.

“But I already had shower and it’s so bright outside. We should go on a date. We never went on a date,” Yugyeom almost pouted, ignoring the fuzzy feelings in his chest at Bambam’s earlier words. A date with Bambam on a bright sunny day was always Yugyeom’s dream. But the groping on his ass and Bambam’s lips against his made him forget his initial thought, instantly. Maybe next time, he thought.

The kiss was light and playful initially but turned deeper and deeper as they couldn’t keep themselves from trying to devour each other. Yugyeom liked it, when they kiss like they have all the time in the world, different from how they usually making out. They always been too eager, too fast, the little time they had always made them did as much as they could in short time.

Bambam’s hand couldn’t keep still, however, as he squeezed his ass harder and tried to bucked up on Yugyeom at the same time. He tried to pulled down Yugyeom’s pants, getting annoyed at the material interfering their skin to skin contact, but Yugyeom stopped it and held Bambam’s hip still as he pulled out from the kiss. “Let’s do it slowly.”

Yugyeom got off of the bed and stripped down from his pants, too slow for Bambam’s liking judging from his impatients expression. Although Yugyeom took time to enjoy the hungry look Bambam gave at him and put a little show (Yugyeom knew Bambam loved his legs), It’s didn’t take long for Yugyeom to go back on the bed.

He positioned himself between Bambam’s leg, sitting up and pulling one of Bambam’s leg gently to give his ankle a kiss. Slowly, the kisses moved up to his knees, inch by inch of his leg, making sure to not leave a spot, and do the same to the other leg. It’s a little surprising that Bambam stayed still and didn’t urge Yugyeom to go faster.

He let down Bambam’s legs when he’s done and leaned down to continue peppered light kisses on his thigh. Bambam’s dick twitched lightly every time Yugyeom’s mouth moved near his crotch, his breath heavy with arousal.

Bambam touched Yugyeoms hair. “Yugyeom-ah..” he whined, but the fondness on his voice still clear.

Yugyeom smiled in his kisses and decided to move up. He wanted to leave marks on Bambam’s body, to cover his body with hickeys, on his thigh, his stomach, his chest, his neck, his back, everywhere, claiming that Bambam was his… But Bambam was not, so he could not. Should not.

Bambam tipped his head as Yugyeom start to suck lightly on his collarbone and went up to his neck, gladly accepted the invitation. He proceeded to his jaw, careful not leaving visible traces, and kissed along the line until he reached bambam’s ear. The smell of arousal getting thicker and usually at this point they will throw away all the caution and just went straight to the deed. But the glint of Bambam’s earring caught him of guard as he remembered how they went together to get Bambam’s ears pierced and got couple earrings for both of them.

The memory brought a small smile to his lips as he nuzzled closer to Bambam and licked the shell of Bambam’s ear. The earrings means so much for Yugyeom because it was the only proof that what they have, whatever relationship they have, was real. That every night they spent together, hidden from people’s eyes, were a reality. Bambam squirmed and moaned under him, sensitive on his ear. When Yugyeom’s tongue met with the metal circle, he nibbled on it and the shell of Bambam’s ear lightly, earning a whimper from Bambam with hands clutched tightly on his arm.

The bed dipped when Yugyeom shifted to adjust his body on top of Bambam so he could kiss his lips comfortably, which was welcomed enthusiastically. Yugyeom trailed his hand on Bambam’s chest, went down to his lower stomach where he was sensitive and teased him with light touches. Bambam giggled softly on his mouth as his body quivered in ticklish pleasure.

They continued their kisses lazily as their hands roamed around each other body, couldn’t get enough. The pace Yugyeom set was slow as if he wanted to burn every kiss, every touch, every part of Bambam’s body, on his memory, because that’s all he had, the memories.

 When Yugyeom’ fingers started to play with Bambam’s nipples, his breath hitched. Yugyeom keep teasing his nipples, pinching and rubbing on it occasionally, it’s amusing how Bambam’s body getting more sensitive with every touch until he arched his back and their kiss broke.

His moans always a turn on for Yugyeom, his dick getting harder, trapped between their bodies and the way Bambam moved his hips to get a friction on his own hardening cock drived him crazy. Yugyeom placed little pecks on his lips and his face while his hands not stopping, tried to draw greater responses from the body caged under him. He watched in awe at Bambam’s face, how his eyebrow furrowed closer, his lips slacked with every moans, and the beautiful column on his neck was displayed to Yugyeom’s enjoyment as he threw his head back every time the pleasure hit him. He wanted this memory to last forever, a luxury to see Bambam showered in a gentle morning sunlight, writhing under him beautifully, face flushed with pleasures, all caused by him.

Yugyeom didn’t realize he was crying, not before Bambam abruptly opened up his eyes and looked confusedly at Yugyeom. “You cried?” Apparently tears fell on his cheek.

It was more of a statement than a question.

“Because you’re too beautiful,” The answer just slipped like that from his mouth. If Yugyeom had time to think about it he would be embarrassed crying when they were about to have sex and cringing so hard inwardly at of how sappy and cheesy it was, but the fondness on Bambam’s eyes made his brain unable to think except for how true it was, the words that seemed come from his deepest heart, how beautiful the boy in his arms.

It seemed to ignite something in Bambam as he circled his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder and urgently pulled him closer for a rougher kiss, more passionate.  He rolled them over so their position reserved, Yugyeom was on his back and Bambam was on top of him. His ass grinded on top of Yugyeom’s dick, creating delicious frictions, and Bambam looked at him with a smirk. He leaned down to capture Yugyeom’s lips once again and Yugyeom was more than eager to kiss him back, feeling his luscious lips and wet tongue on his mouth, the loud smack of their lips was the only sound in the room.

When Bambam pulled out, Yugyeom’s tears had been dry, the emotional feeling he just felt soon be replaced with lust, hot and red, consuming his mind and body with alarming speed. The feeling of not kissing Bambam was ubearable at the moment so he tilted his head, reaching what he could, kissing his neck, his jaw, as Bambam continued grinding their cock together. Yugyeom’s hands already roamed around the body on top of him and settle on Bambam’s ass cheeks, following his movement, which grew harder and faster and if they continue the pace, they would definitely come soon. 

It’s always like this. Having sex with Bambam was like lighting a fire on dry twigs and leaves, a little breeze of wind would cause it flamed and burned the entire woods. Once it burned, there was no holding back, especially when Bambam was on top of him. Their cock rubbed on each other, and all Yugyeom wanted was just thrust back eagerly, jerking off both of them. Moans coming from their lips made the most sinful sounds and Yugyeom’s already on ecstasy, all his initial plan long forgotten.

But Bambam didn’t, apparently. Between his moans, he panted breathlessly, “Wait… you wantꟷyou said you wanna… ah… take it slow.”

And before Yugyeom could grab both of their dicks, Bambam managed to sit up and put his hands on Yugyeom’s chest, signaling him to stop. Yugyeom whined at the loss of the warmth body above him, their erections was brushing and precum’s leaking made it hard to focus on what Bambam said. He felt a little disoriented when Bambam shifted his body and leaned to pick up something from his nightstand.

“Whatꟷ”

“I want to ride you.” Bambam said once again, a condom, a cock ring, and bottle of lube already on his hand.

Yugyeom lit up at that but his next sentence got him thinking if his earlier words backfired on him.

“But, I’m taking the control, so just enjoy this, Gyeomie. And don’t touch me unless I let you,” Bambam warned. He leaned on him, smiling sweetly, his hands already on Yugyeom’s dick, putting the condom. “I will make sure to take it _slowly_ ,” his last words dragged, voice low and teasing close to Yugyeom’s ear.

Bambam proceeded slowly, like what he had promised, and putting on a show sliding the cock ring around the base his dick, hands moving calmly. At time like this, Yugyeom realized how Bambam was much more experienced than him, which brought anticipation and a little fear because Bambam could be vicious sometimes, and damn him, Yugyeom’s dick couldn’t get harder at the sight.

 Beaming slightly, Bambam reached out behind to grab Yugyeom’s cock, smearing cold lube with his hands, and positioned himself carefully. He took his time to sink in slowly and if that wasn’t a torture for Yugyeom, but Yugyeom diligently laid his arms limp on the mattress, fingers holding on the sheet just so he had something to ground him and not to buck up to the tight heat slowly engulfed him. Both of them let out shaky breath once Bambam had bottom up.

 They look at each other’s eyes as Bambam start to move, getting used to the feeling of being stretched. It’s so easy to get drawn to Bambam’s eyes Yugyeom didn’t expect the sudden tightness when Bambam clenched his ass. It brought hot pleasure through his lower body, _fuck._ Bambam smirked, grinding on him, trying to find his own pleasure. His mouth back to Yugyeom’s, muffling their moans and Yugyeom swore there’s nothing could be more perfect than this, the weight of warm body above him, the texture of Bambam’s smooth skin against his fingertips, every curve of his body he knew like the back of his hands.

The languid kisses they share had to stop for Bambam renewing his position, to spread his legs wider, using his feet as support, and bounced on Yugyeom. Slowly at first and gradually became faster.

Yugyeom watched and watched as Bambam concentrated on his movement, head tipped every time pleasure hit him. Looking at Bambam in the daylight felt like looking at him for the first time, breathtaking, and dangerously too real. The guilt he had buried down deep inside was quickly diminished before it surged and ruined the moment.

It eventually became tiring for Bambam, his thigh quiver before he leaned down on him, knees bracketing Yugyeom’s torso, his movement slowing down. Their face were so close, Bambam’s eyes dark with lust and mouth lax with occasional moaning. Bambam riding him _so good_ Yugyeom wanted to thrust into him and fuck him hard but didn’t want to at the same time, because he didn’t mind like this, he could watch Bambam riding him forever.

The pace picked up not long after, Bambam’s dick was so hard and so pink, bouncing on their stomach. If Bambam didn’t clearly said to not touch him, Yugyeom would already and touch him.

Yugyeom noticed Bambam determinate moves, which was centered to bring the most pleasure for Yugyeom instead of his own, and realized Bambam’s intention. Bambam wanted to milk him dry with his ass, so Yugyeom tried his best to stay still and let Bambam having his way.

Not an easy task, however. The sweat glistening on Bambam’s golden skin mocked him, the fact that he couldn’t touch him. Bambam looked like he was ready to pass out, but his pace didn’t flattered, clenching hard on Yugyeom’s cock occasionally while carefully avoiding brushed his own prostate too much.

At this rate Yugyeom wouldn’t last longer.

“Bambam ah…, I’m close”, Yugyeom panted, warning him, eyes closed as he tried not coming right there and then, hands clutching on the sheet, Bambam had not said whether he could come or not.

 Not answering, Bambam’s lip was on Yugyeom’s instead, brushing lightly, and his body stilled. Yugyeom felt dreadful for a second, but Bambam said, barely audible, “Come for me baby, come _inside_ of me,” as he resumed his movement expertly.

Yugyeom didn’t need to be told twice, releasing his sperm, he came so hard it’s almost blinding. His hips jolted and his hands trashing to find something to hold. He felt Bambam’s hands on his as he came down from his high, their fingers clasped. Bambam stared at him, the scrutiny made him squirm which was a bad move since his dick was still inside of Bambam’s hole and still sensitive from his release.

“You did so well,” Bambam praised him, squeezed his hands and untangled from him. Silently, he unwrapped the condom, throwing it into the trash bin near the door successfully. Yugyeom took his time to bask on his high a little more, while his mind not forgetting that Bambam hadn’t come yet. He was expecting to suck Bambam off, his swollen cock peeked between his legs made Yugyeom droll mentally. It could wait though, Bambam liked to be on the edge, to push his limit.

What Yugyeom didn’t expect was Bambam’s hand on his dick. He opened his eyes abruptly at the feeling, his cock has softened but the slightest touch felt like he was being electrocuted.

 “Wanna bet? I can make you hard again in no time.”

“No!” Yugyeom squirmed away from his touch, someday Bambam will be the death of him. “I just came like... a minutes ago? How about you let me suck you off then we rest for a while. And we can have breakfast before we start again.” Yugyeom suggested, mind still in cloud nine and his breath had not even steady yet.

“So, you don’t want a blowjob from me?” Bambam raised his eyebrow. There’s silence for a heartbeat.

Of course both knew the answer. Bambam smirked. Although Yugyeom had been thirsty to suck Bambam’s cock, blow job was definitely Bambam’s expertise. Bambam laid on his side beside him and rubbed his legs against Yugyeom’s, his hard cock brushed on his hip, and hands trailing lightly along Yugyeom’s happy trail.

Yugyeom shuddered. However, he tried to voice a logical reason why it wasn’t a good idea for him to be hard again barely two minutes after he cum. He was exhausted but at the same time he hated how his body slowly reacting to Bambam. Moreover, he hated how Bambam was looking at him knowingly, and Yugyeom was weak.  His rationality flew away as he looked at Bambam’s lips, slick and swollen red, immediately picturing those lips around his dick.

Fortunately, Yugyeom could recall what he wanted to say earlier with hard effort.

“Breakfast,” he said incoherently. “We need. I mean we need to eat first.” Yugyeom always good at talking but it proved to be hard when he was under the spell of a devil named Bambam pressed on his body offering a sweat deal.

There’s a glint in Bambam’s eyes as he smiled wickedly at him and Yugyeom knew Bambam was going to say something beyond ridiculous.

“You know, how about we call delivery for breakfast and I sucked you off while you called them.”

Yugyeom needed a minute to comprehend what he said because _what the fuck._ What’s even more _what the fuck_ was the fact that he was turned on thinking about that, and Bambam knew him well enough. He laughed glancing at his revived dick.

Without a word, Bambam already bent down below him, Yugyeom just looked at him in a daze. Bambam stroked his cock slowly, locking eyes with Yugyeom.

It doesn’t take long for his cock to be fully hard with all Bambam’s dirty talking _I love your dick the most you know, long and thick, can’t wait to have it on my mouth and choke me..._

Bambam slid down, sticked out his tongue to lick, swirling around the head. The sensation brought shivers to his body. Then, he flattened his tongue and start lapping his length up and down, covering Yugyeom’s manhood with his saliva. It felt so great, and the sight brought him on the edge already.

This was so embarrassing, but Yugyeom was weak everytime Bambam made use of his tongue and lips on his dick. Lucky for him, Bambam stopped his act before Yugyeom completely lost it.

It left Yugyeom confused a little at why he stopped suddenly but he found out why when Bambam crawled up to reach his phone on the side of his bed. He put it on Yugyeom’s hand and smiled, challenging him.

“Now call.” He said matter of fact. Yugyeom couldn’t believe Bambam was serious. The _idea_ was hot but to actually do itꟷ

Yugyeom felt the dread through his body, while Bambam was sitting on him, waiting expectantly.

Fine, Yugyeom was never one to backed out from challenge. He dialed the number and waiting for the line to be picked up. Bambam returned to his position earlier, having Yugyeom’s shaft on back inside his mouth.

Yugyeom’s fingers gripped tightly on the phone, trying to hold his moans as Bambam’s tongue flicked on the slit repeatedly before sucked his dick with exaggerated noise. Yugyeom still couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Finally, someone answered the call at the other end. Yugyeom was trying hard to keep his voice even when he named their order. Bambam seemed very determined at his task, bobbing his head up and down faster and made Yugyeom’s voice hitched at the end of his every sentences. His face was hot from embarrassment and arousal.

Bambam sucked even harder and when Yugyeom ended the call, he pulled out with a loud smack. A string of saliva connected his lips to Yugyeom’s as he smiled sweetly at him, eyes filled with mirth and wickedness.

Yugyeom groaned at the sight, cursing between his gritted teeth.

 

***

 

They finished before the pizza guy came, Yugyeom spilled his cum accidently all over Bambam’s face and Bambam came untouched at the same time. The cock ring had been removed apparently, Yugyeom was too far gone to realize it.

Bambam went to the bathroom to wash his face and Yugyeom cleaned the cum on his floor with his nearest dirty clothes available. They already finished putting on clothes properly when they heard a knock on the door.

 They had their breakfast, or more accurately, brunch, on Yugyeom’s bed, leaning on the head, a box of pizza on their thigh, and their feet tangled trying to fit on the tiny space, comfortable in each other warmth. The pizza tasted more delicious, especially after all the _work out_ they had beforehand.

They were in the middle of feeding each other, playfully insist to feed larger amount of pizza to each other mouth when Bambam’s phone rang, signaling new text message came in.

Yugyeom’s stomach sank. He didn’t need to take a look at Bambamb’s phone, he just knew, it was from Mark. Suddenly his appetite vanished.

“Mark is home,” Bambam informed him, munching his pizza, and put his phone back to his Gucci bag on the nightstand.

It meant Bambam had to go back to his boyfriend's penthouse—something Yugyeom couldn’t even imagine to afford—back to his glamorous life, back to where he belonged.

Yugyeom knew this fact since the beginning, but it didn’t lessen the pang in his heart every time.

His stomach was not hungry anymore, a little part in his head wanted to lock Bambam in his room so he won’t go away and they could be here forever in his room, sit and talk, make love, eat, just do anything only the two of them. But he knew his reality and he had accepted it since long before.

He’s just a spare. He had no right over Bambam. Bambam wasn’t his and he wasn’t Bambam’s, though the later wasn’t a fact, more of a wish, because each day Yugyeom felt his heart was already taken by the older, little by little.

 

After they finished their pizza (more like Bambam finished their pizza), they got up from the bed in silent. Bambam took a shower and Yugyeom cleaned up the remaining carton and picked up his dirty clothes around the room to a laundry bag and set Bambam’s clothes on his bed.

The atmosphere had been heavy after the text.

Yugyeom just watched from his bed while Bambam putting on his make-up and styling his hair. He wanted to drink the sight before him as much as he could.

When Bambam finished, the room filled with the smell of his cologne. Bambam walked up to Yugyeom in his overly expensive pair of outfits, face perfect with make-up, well styling hair, as if he walked out from magazine, as if they hadn’t had sex half hour before. Even the crumples on his shirt did not lessen his perfection.

Bambam cupped his face, leaning down until their face even. His eyes searching as he whispered, only for him to hear, “I’ll be back soon.”

He smiled. His eyes look at him reassuringly and Yugyeom believed him. Just like that. Though he didn’t know how long ‘soon’ is.

Yugyeom reached out to Bambam’s hand, brought it up to cup on his own cheek, before he kissed the palm. He closed his eyes, holding himself from begging him to just stay.

Suddenly, Bambam tugged Yugyeom’s face then kissed him hard. Yugyeom stood up to get a better access and return the kiss harder, hands immediately on his waist. Their lips still tender from their earlier make out but they couldn’t care less. However, it didn’t last long because both knew it will be harder to stop if they continue more than that. And Bambam had not much time left.

So they separated themselves. Bambam took his bag then walked to the door. He looked back once before he closed the door behind, leaving Yugyeom alone in his apartment room feeling hollow.

At least, he didn’t say good bye, and Yugyeom held onto his promise dearly, till they meet again.


	2. An End (Author Notes)

I know I know it must be annoying when you read 'author notes' and I never want to be that person (karma get right at me TT) but I'M SO SORRY.

I have decided to leave the story just right at where it was. That story was supposed to be a one shot but I got greedy and thought I could handle the majestic plot I had in mind. But, in fact, I can't.

Continuing this story would only ruined what it already had. I was trying to wait for months until I could write for this as good as I expected but everything I wrote were crap. So, instead giving you my crappy writing, it's better to end it here.

Besides, I have other things in store. And no, I won't start on chaptered fic any soon, mostly they would be drabble or one shot.

So, as my apologies, I post a fluff yugbam. You can check it out on the end notes.

I'm so sorry, especially those who has commented and expecting more from this fic.

Thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugbam fluff => [chocolate lip butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282108)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
